If Everything Was Normal
by Xen Nightbreak
Summary: This is a story about Lelouch Lamperouge's daily boring life at Ashford Academy. He was happy living a simple life, but then a transfer student named "Cecaniah Corabelle" made all hell break loose. AU


**If Everything Was Normal**

This is my first Code Geass fanfiction so please go easy on me xD I took a long break from writing, and decided to write again today since I have a one week break from school because I broke my left ankle and had it had two cracks xD Now I'm bored T.T I'm alone in my paradise called home.

So that's when I decided to mish-mash some random ideas from my head, thus, I've managed to create this AU story. What if everything was normal? What if there were no knightmares? What if there were no terrorists? What if Area 11 was still Japan?

This is a story about Lelouch Lamperouge's daily boring life at Ashford Academy. He was happy living a simple life, but then a transfer student named "Cecaniah Corabelle" made all hell break loose.

* * *

**Chapter 1: If Only I Was Absent On That Day**

My black locks swept away as the motorbike I was riding on cut through the wind. "Can't this get any faster?" I questioned the blue-haired driver of the motorbike. "We'd be late for the next subject."

"Nope, we'd get pass through the speed limit if I get any faster" Rivalz said, his eyes focused on the road.

"Hmm… is that so?" I sighed. I rested my arm on the armrest and let my palm hold my chin.

The dust particles that hit my eye were annoying me. I forgot to bring a helmet to block them off. The sun was already burning me. It was lunch time, an old man called me days ago. He wanted me to win a chess match for him. I play chess for a living, many rich people bet on this game. And since I am not 18 yet, I wasn't allowed to join a game myself. Though I was allowed to be a proxy, now and then some people will come to me, begging me to play their matches. I accept their offer of course, some extra pocket money wouldn't hurt after all. I just finished a match a while ago. It took me nine minutes. I always want to finish them fast, time is gold after all.

As we make our way to the school, I saw an LED billboard about Clovis la Britannia. Clovis was making a "heart-breaking" speech, though it was really obvious that he faked it. He was talking about poverty and such. He's the current governor of our area.

"Man, it's really awesome how he fakes it" Rivalz commented "He almost seemed as if what he was saying was true"

"I know, we have the worst governor. He's just another political snob" I said, not bothering to look at Clovis anymore.

"A few more minutes and we'll be there" Rivalz said.

I could already see the towering clock tower of our academy. Ashford Academy is one of the most prestigious academies on the whole world. Only nobles could study in the academy. It was run by the Ashford family. The Ashford families were friends of my mother, which is why I took shelter from them. Me and my sister, Nunnally lived here for almost 8 years already. This is also where I study. The academy is large and extravagant. It has mostly every facility a school has, even having its own chapel. It has lots of events, most of them are competitive. All of them are prepared by the student administrative council, mainly the president, Milly Ashford. Though as the vice-president, I take some part in it.

The automatic gates opened for us, all we needed to do was show the scanners our identification cards. I can already see the figure of a blonde-haired lady as we go nearer the main building.

"Where have you gone?" Milly said, raising one of her brows, her golden locks almost covered her right eye.

"Ohh… we were just strolling around" Rivalz said as he scratched the back of his head. "Right Lelouch?" He nudged me with his elbow.

I nodded softly.

"Hmmm… I see" She said, I knew she didn't believe us. I bet she was just too lazy to argue. "Rivalz, go to your classroom. Lelouch, come with me, we have something to discuss"

I followed Milly to the student council office. She was silent on the way, it was weird, she usually annoys me to death with her constant blabbering.

The student council hall seemed like a mansion. The only difference is that it has facility rooms instead of bedrooms. Though there are still a couple of bedrooms here. This is where me and Nunnally stay.

Milly entered the conference room. She sat at the tea table and pointed at the seat in front of her, gesturing that I should sit there.

I sat at the mentioned seat. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Someone will transfer to your class tomorrow" She said in a monotone.

To be honest, I was quite flabbergasted. People rarely transfer at this time of the year. "Hmmm… your point being?" I asked, raising one of my brows. Even though it's rare for students to transfer in, I don't see any need to talk with me personally just because of it.

"Watch over her. Her family's one of the most influential family in all of Britannia. The Corabelle family, I think you've already heard of them" She said, her voice sounding more excited

My eyes widened in shock. Yes, I know who the Corabelle family is, everyone in Britannia knows them. They're the closest to the royal family after all.

I chuckled. "As far as I know, our school is terrorist proof"

"Oh, you had it all wrong" She laughed lightly. "I'm not telling you to protect her. I'm telling you to watch her moves. She's a known trouble maker. She was kicked out of her last school just because of the troubles she made."

"So basically, you're telling me to watch over a spoiled brat." I said as I wrinkled my forehead and sighed.

"Yeah, but knowing who you are, I think it would be easy for you" She grinned.

"What do I get for this?" I cocked a brow at her. I was seriously not doing this for free. It'll take my precious time.

She grinned. "Money" She said. Money. Of course, she knew that I was gambling to get money. She knew that I needed it.

"It's a deal then" I said, I really didn't want to play chess again. And this would take care of my expenses. "What's her name anyway?"

"Cecaniah Corabelle" She said with a straight face. "I've already made arrangements so that she will be transferred to your class"

"When will she attend school?"

"She said that she'll go to school tomorrow"

"Ok then, I'll go to class now" I said as I left the conference room.

As I walk to the classroom, I wondered what kind of person she is. She wreaked havoc in her last school after all. Nevertheless, I knew what my job is. All I needed to do is watch over her, make sure she doesn't case trouble and the whatnots.

**The next day…**

My eyes had bags under them. I couldn't sleep yesterday since I was thinking about the new student so much. I was thinking if I really made the right choice of accepting Milly's offer.

The teacher entered the classroom. "Good morning class" She said in a strict voice.

"Good morning Ms. Chawla" We all said in unison. Rakshata Chawla was our teacher in science. She has a huge background in cybernetics and was hired privately by the school director to teach at the school.

"As you all know, a transfer student will be attending this class from now on." She said, bringing out her tobacco pipe. "Ms. Corabelle, please come in"

A lime-haired woman entered the room. Her hair reached her waist and she and she had two ponytails. Her skin was as pale as snow, her eyes were the color of amber. I can see that most of the males in our room were shocked at her astounding beauty. Though it did not affect me much, she'll be the person I'll be watching all the time, after all.

"My name is Cecaniah Corabelle. Pleasure to meet you" She said the fakest smile I ever saw.

"Ok, please take your seat at the front." Ms. Chawla said as she pointed to the empty seat at the front row with her tobacco pipe.

"_The view would be fine here, I can watch all the things she does." _I thought to myself. Damn. I feel like a stalker.

It was already dismissal. And she never did anything unusual, she made friends with some of the girls in class, namely Shirley Fenette and Kallen Stadtfeld, the popular athletic duo of the school. They were also members of the student council.

Cecaniah bid farewell to her new friends and went out of the. I knew I needed to follow her. I sighed and tailed her. I kept a 5-meter distance between the two of us. The school was practically crowded and I knew she hadn't notice me yet.

She ventured to the front yard of the academy. The part of this school was less crowded so I really needed to hide my presence. I tried to act as a simple stranger and walked naturally. She was just practically circling around the yard.

I sighed and looked at the time, it was already 4 pm. But as I looked back at her, she was gone. I panicked and tried to search for her, I ran around the yard, my eyes wide open. I lost her. I sighed and decided to give up. _"It's not like she'll cause problems right off the bat anyway"_ I thought to myself. But as I faced the way to my room, I bumped into the lime-haired girl I was searching for.

I was misbalanced because I was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Stalking me right on the first day, aren't we?" She said with a poker face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that my alibi would work.

"No need to lie now, you had your eyes all over me the whole day" She said teasingly. I was annoyed by her stupid expression.

"It's because you're a famous trouble maker after all. Am I right? Ms. Ceca-" I was cut off by her.

"C.C." She said "Call me C.C. And I never thought that the rumors about me reached here" She grinned.

I was still annoyed by the mischievous smile on her face. "What kind of problems do you cause anyway?" I said, a bit curious.

"Hmm…" She thought for a while, then, she walked closer to me. I could almost feel her breath. "Do you really wanna know?" She tilted her head.

I was a bit uncomfortable at our current position, and I could feel eyes staring at us. "Uhh… yes"

As soon as I answered her question, she immediately kissed me. My eyes were wide open because of shock. Her soft lips tasted that of strawberry and as hard as I wanted to deny it, it felt really good.

"Then why don't you experience it yourself?" She grinned. I knew she was trouble, I never should've accepted her offer. If only I was absent that day, I never would've met her. And little did I know that the whole student body was already watching.

* * *

Characters are a bit OOC but yeah… I hope you like it! Reviews would be welcome, proofreads included. I'm not that good at English since it isn't my first language after all.

I would gladly appreciate your thoughts on the story! Xen Nightbreak signing out~


End file.
